BADGES
I AM GETTING BADGES FOR MAKING EDITS THEY MUST BE GOOD EDITS SO I'LL CONTINUE TO MAKE THEM I AM ONLY TRYING TO HELP MAKE THIS WIKI A BETTER PLACE AND I WANT TO HELP WALLACEHERO AND I THINK HE'S THE COOLEST MAN DICKSUCKER ALIVE AND IMMA CHRISTIAN SO I WILL MAKE GOOD EDITS AND HELP WALLACEHERO FOR THE LORD Cain and Abel [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-1.htm 1''']Adama lay with his wife Eve, and she became pregnant and gave birth to Cain.b She said, “With the help of the Lord I have brought forthc a man.” [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-2.htm '''2]Later she gave birth to his brother Abel. Now Abel kept flocks, and Cain worked the soil. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-3.htm 3''']In the course of time Cain brought some of the fruits of the soil as an offering to the Lord. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-4.htm '''4]But Abel brought fat portions from some of the firstborn of his flock. The Lord looked with favor on Abel and his offering, [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-5.htm 5''']but on Cain and his offering he did not look with favor. So Cain was very angry, and his face was downcast. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-6.htm '''6]Then the Lord said to Cain, “Why are you angry? Why is your face downcast? [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-7.htm 7''']If you do what is right, will you not be accepted? But if you do not do what is right, sin is crouching at your door; it desires to have you, but you must master it.” [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-8.htm '''8]Now Cain said to his brother Abel, “Let’s go out to the field.”d And while they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-9.htm 9''']Then the Lord said to Cain, “Where is your brother Abel?” “I don’t know,” he replied. “Am I my brother’s keeper?” [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-10.htm '''10]The Lord said, “What have you done? Listen! Your brother’s blood cries out to me from the ground. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-11.htm 11]Now you are under a curse and driven from the ground, which opened its mouth to receive your brother’s blood from your hand. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-12.htm 12]When you work the ground, it will no longer yield its crops for you. You will be a restless wanderer on the earth.” [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-13.htm 13]Cain said to the Lord, “My punishment is more than I can bear. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-14.htm 14]Today you are driving me from the land, and I will be hidden from your presence; I will be a restless wanderer on the earth, and whoever finds me will kill me.” [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-15.htm 15]But the Lord said to him, “Not soe; if anyone kills Cain, he will suffer vengeance seven times over.” Then the Lord put a mark on Cain so that no one who found him would kill him. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-16.htm 16]So Cain went out from the Lord’s presence and lived in the land of Nod,f east of Eden. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-17.htm 17]Cain lay with his wife, and she became pregnant and gave birth to Enoch. Cain was then building a city, and he named it after his son Enoch. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-18.htm 18]To Enoch was born Irad, and Irad was the father of Mehujael, and Mehujael was the father of Methushael, and Methushael was the father of Lamech. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-19.htm 19]Lamech married two women, one named Adah and the other Zillah. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-20.htm 20]Adah gave birth to Jabal; he was the father of those who live in tents and raise livestock. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-21.htm 21]His brother’s name was Jubal; he was the father of all who play the harp and flute. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-22.htm 22]Zillah also had a son, Tubal-Cain, who forged all kinds of tools out ofg bronze and iron. Tubal-Cain’s sister was Naamah. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-23.htm 23]Lamech said to his wives, “Adah and Zillah, listen to me; wives of Lamech, hear my words. I have killedh a man for wounding me, a young man for injuring me. [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-24.htm 24]If Cain is avenged seven times, then Lamech seventy-seven times.” [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-25.htm 25]Adam lay with his wife again, and she gave birth to a son and named him Seth,i saying, “God has granted me another child in place of Abel, since Cain killed him.” [http://bible.cc/genesis/4-26.htm 26]Seth also had a son, and he named him Enosh. At that time men began to call onj the name of the Lord.